Mama Topps (Alt123)
Beth (also known as Cera's Mom and Mama Topps) is a character in [https://landbeforetime.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_The_Land_Before_Time_movies The Land Before Time franchise]. She appears in the first movie but returns for The Land Before Time XV: Return of the Herd as a central character. She is the mate (later an unknown relation) of Tootsie, and mother of Cera and her siblings. Background Beth is a lighter shade of gray than other Triceratops seen in the series. She has a few small wrinkles on her face. Personality :To be added. Development :To be added. History Early years As seen in the second initial sequence of Return of the Herd, Beth originally doubted the existence of the Great Valley, however, she was forced to leave her former home because of food shortages. At some point in the migration to the Great Valley, she gave birth to Cera and her sisters, being the first with which she had a cutting relationship due to their differences. While her daughters grew up, she noticed that Cera felt a certain attachment for her husband, Tootsie, which causes her to start thinking that Cera needs more from her father because she sees him as a hero. Despite this, Beth was in the care of all her daughters, incluiding Cera. Great Earthshake Shortly before the Great Earthshake, Beth was with all her daughters, except Cera, in a lake until the earthquake started. She and her daughters sought refuge on a hill where Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were looking for a refuge as well. When she realized that Cera was the only one missing, she went to look for her, but the earth opened and she saw how her daughter stayed on the other side of the Great Divide. Beth, along with Tootsie, took care of Cera until nightfall from the other side of the Great Divide. While her husband was looking for a way to pass to the other side without success, she, while being protected in a cave of rain with their daughters sleeping curled up, realizes that the only way her other daughters could survive was going by another path than the Great Valley. Post-Great Earthshake After her husband returns to the cave, Beth, taking advantage of the fact that her daughters are asleep, reveals to Tootsie her plans to go find a safe place where her daughters could survive and have enough food to stock up. Tootsie asks him about the migration to the Great Valley but she reveals that she had never believed in the Great Valley; In addition to this, she tells him that he is the only one who really believed in the Great Valley and, therefore, having a close relationship with Cera, Beth assumes that Cera will go to find the Great Valley to find him but not to find her. Tootsie is shocked and tries to tell him that he has to stay to take care of Cera. However, Beth tells him that this mission has to fulfill him, because Cera does not have much confidence to her. Tootsie insists that this is not true, but Beth replies that the only way for Cera to realize that even the most insignificant being in the world is important would be someone to instruct her in the right way, implying that she would not be that someone (as is her mother and takes care of Cera most of the time, it is assumed that she is the person who gives lessons to young people, similar to the case of Littlefoot's Mother). Tootsie insists that she stay, but Beth has already made her decision and reveals that she will leave with her other daughters in the morning. That would be the last time Tootsie, Beth and her daughters would see each other, marking a goodbye to the whole Cera's family. Finding a Home After leaving in the morning, Beth and her other daughters found a herd of Triceratops that went to a leafy area where there was a lot of food (it is implied that it is in the south because of the sun's position on the reunion scene). She does not hesitate for a minute and agrees to travel with the herd of Triceratops. During her way to that leafy area, she learned to defend herself and begin to abandon some postures that took certain Three-Horns like her (e.g. instead of ignore them, she help other flattooth in trouble). As they found more green areas in their path, Beth became second in command, with Kron leading the herd. Finally, and after several days of searching, they find the Mystic Lagoon, a place full of food and sufficient resources for all. For both Beth and her daughters, this would be their new home for them. However, despite being happy there, Beth still hoped Cera would find her father in the Great Valley.